The Battle For Love
by LoonyNargel
Summary: Draco's found a new life, a life with Luna. However, when the Dark Lord rises once again, will Draco follow his destiny and side with him or will he fight for his friends. Rated M for later chapters, this hopefully will be a long one.
1. Nightmares

Nightmares

Draco lay in his bed unable to sleep; nightmares had been plaguing his dreams. He stared at the ceiling, with a blank stare. His eyes itched with fatigue, as he looked to his left, at the blonde girl that lay beside him. He smiled when she stirred. He gazed at her; from her diamond skin, to her beautiful curves. His mind was sent back to the night they first spent together, the smell of her perfume, the number of times he pinched himself, hoping it wasn't a dream. His thoughts were cleared from his head when the sound of soft rain hit against the window. He stood, letting the covers slide of his body, gently landing on the bed. He was greeted by a cold wind that gave his skin Goosebumps; he smiled at the sudden feeling. He walked slowly forward, the floorboards creaking quietly. He arrived at the window and watched the droplets of water slowly fall to the bottom. He sighed gently and rolled his shoulders, groaning when they clicked. His head filled with painful thoughts when the light caught his Deatheater tattoo, he lowered his head.

"I need to tell her" he whispered to himself.

"Tell me what" said a dreamy voice from behind. Draco turned to see, a very sleepy Luna Lovegood sitting on the bed, covering herself with the covers. Draco smiled at the scene.

"Nothing" he said, beginning his journey back to the bed. He sat down next to her, covering himself and letting Luna lay her head on his chest. "Why are you awake" he asked, gently stroking her hair.

"Nightmares" she replied, in her care free voice. Draco frowned.

"Tell me" he said. Luna smiled and sighed.

"Well, me and my father were in the forests of Canada, searching for Crumpled Horned Snarlax's, when we were separated. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't find a town anywhere, then a bear appeared from a bush, I was terrified. It started to chase me, I ran as fast as I could, but the bear was quicker. I looked behind me, to see where the bear was and I tripped. Before I could stand the bear was above me, its breath smelt like death and blood. The beast roared and struck me, but before the claws touched my skin, I woke up" she explained, her voice full of fear. Draco smiled and held her closer.

"It's okay, I'm always here to protect you" he told her. She smiled and yawned.

"We should get some sleep" she said, Draco nodded and closed his eyes. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Loony" he said. Luna giggled at her former nickname. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted into the world of sleep.

XXX

Morning came quickly for the couple, sunlight washing over their bare skin. Luna woke first, seeing her lover still asleep. She grinned and moved his hand from her side, placing it gently back on the bed. She slid out from under the covers and slowly tip-toed to the wardrobe, where she slipped off her pink silk pyjamas and grabbed a matching dark blue bra and panties. She next grabbed a pair of light blue jeans and slipped them on over her underwear. She reached into the wardrobe again and this time pulled out a plain white shirt, she smiled and let it slid onto her shoulders. She quickly done up the buttons and walked towards the bedside cabinet, where she picked up her wand and tucked it behind her left ear. She walked to the door, clicking it open and closing it behind herself. Luna walked down the stairs of her house, picking up a piece of clothing that lay on the floor. She reached the kitchen, a large room, but not the biggest; to the left there was a dinner table and a doorway into the living room, whereas, to the right there was a cooking area. Luna shuffled towards the cooker and placed a kettle on it.

"Incendio" she said, flicking her wand. The cooker ignited and sent a warm feeling around the room. She walked to the door of the house and looked out at the beach. _"It's nice Bill and Fleur let us use their cottage for the week"_ she thought. Her mind spun with wonder at the beauty of the land. She smiled and unlocked the door, swinging it open. She lifted her foot and buried it in the delicate sand. Her smile grew, as she buried her other foot. She stepped forward, towards the sea. She breathed in the salt air and started to spin and run, kicking up sand as she ran, she ran across the shore line, the sea licking at her feet. She laughed loudly at the feeling. She stopped and looked at the rising sun, in the horizon; she sighed gently and wrapped her arms around herself.

XXX

Draco was woken by a loud, high-pitched whistling sound. He stood up and walked to his wardrobe, grabbing a pair of black trousers. He sluggishly walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, turning off the gas. He paused for a moment.

"Where's Luna" he said to himself. He turned to see the door was open. He sighed and walked through it, out onto the beach. He scanned the golden shore, in search of his love. He smiled when he saw a person, with long blonde hair stood on the sand. He snuck over to the figure, without a sound. He stood behind her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning" the girl said in her usual dreamy voice. Draco kissed her on the neck.

"Good morning to you, too" he said, placing his head on her shoulder. "What are you doing out here" he asked. Luna sighed lightly.

"Nothing, just thinking" she replied. Draco looked back at the cottage.

"The kettles boiled" he informed her. She smiled grandly and spun, catching Draco off guard. He fell and landed on the soft golden sand. Luna lay down beside him and put her head on his chest. Draco looked up and was meet by a pair of large, silvery grey eyes.

"Well played, Loony" he said, slyly. Luna giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Would you like a cup of tea, darling" she asked. Draco chuckled.

"Yes I would, sweetheart." Luna stood and walked towards the cottage. She looked over her shoulder to see, Draco still lying on the sand. Draco sat up and stared at the rising sun. "I need to tell her. I can't just keep her in the dark" he said to himself. He looked down at his dark mark. Rage swelled in his chest, as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. He spun it between his fingers. "Obliterate" he whispered. He pushed the wand to the tattoo. He tensed in pain as the spell caused the tattoo to slither around his arm. He groaned through gritted teeth. He looked down and saw the mark vanish. He smiled weakly.

"Tea." He heard a voice from behind. He stuffed his wand back into his pocket and stood. "Are you okay" Luna asked, Draco nodded in response and picked up the mug. He bought it to his lips and took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said, wrapping his arm around Luna's shoulder. "Everything's gonna be just fine."

**Authors Note**

**Hello, everybody. I'm back with this new story, which links into my first story "The Magical Night". I got this idea from demonbarber14, just to let you know.**

**Thanks for all the support. See ya later.**


	2. Rough Day At Work

Rough Day At Work

Luna's feet were killing her; she'd been on them all day. She walked, painfully, over to the arm chair, in the corner of the room and slowly sat on it. She sighed with relief and the release of pressure. She pulled up her cardigan sleeve, to look at her watch.

"Five minutes" she sighed, pushing her sleeve back down. She lent her head against the smooth velvet chair. She liked this chair; every time she sat on it, she would get a peaceful feeling that spread throughout her whole body. For five minutes she could relax and be normal, and not be the caring charms professor that everyone knew her as. She stretched out her arms and legs, yawning with a high-pitched voice. She closed her eyes and sighed again. She concentrated on the silence; a smile came to her lips. The bell chimed loudly, snapping her out of her trance. She groaned and stood. She walked over to her desk, grabbing her wand and putting it behind her left ear. She stood with her hands behind her back, as the door to the classroom flung open and a mob of first-years poured through it. Luna smiled, as she clasped her hands together, catching the students attention. "Alright everybody, find a seat and we'll begin" she said, loudly. The children found their seats and fell silent. Luna grabbed her wand and waved it at the black board, causing her name to appear on it. "Good morning, class. My name is Professor Lovegood and I will be teaching you Charms for this year" she said, in her dreamy voice. The class smiled, as she tapped the board, making more writing and a diagram of a wand movement. "Today we are going to learn the spell, Wingardium Leviosa. Wands out please." Luna lifted her wand and moved it in a half-circle and straight up then, down. "The movement we are going to do is called the "Flick and Swish." Now watch carefully" she said, moving her wand. She flicked her wand and a large leather-bound book in front of her, levitated into the air. The class stared amazed at how effortlessly Luna was able to make the book float a few feet above their heads. She lowered her wand, making the book land softly on her desk. She looked at all the amazed students and chuckled. "Well, you all have you're feathers, try it out." The students all started chanting the spell, flicking their wands. Luna sat down at her desk, tucking her wand behind her ear.

"Professor Lovegood." Said a voice from in front of her. She lifted her head to see a small group of children standing there. She smiled and lent forward.

"Well hello there, what seems to be the problem" she said, enthusiastically. The children looked at each other and nodded.

"We have a question" the small Slytherine said. Luna tapped her nails on the desk.

"Oh, okay" she said. The young boy took a breath.

"Are you and Professor Malfoy in love" he asked. Luna was taken aback by the question.

"Well... Yes, in a sort of way, why" she replied. A young Hufflepuff girl stood forward.

"Because we saw a picture of you on his desk, in Defence Against The Darks Arts, today" she said. Luna chuckled and looked at the kids with a kind smile.

"Yes, well. I and Professor Malfoy are in love and I'm sure that when you are all older, you will be too" she explained, Two Ravenclaw girls sighing happily. "Now, go back to your feathers and practise" she said. The students nodded at her, before turning around and walking back to their seats.

XXX

Draco sighed as he tapped on his desk, with his wand, as the rest of the class were busy reading over their books and chatting about mythical creatures, until a group of Gryfindor's caught his attention.

"Yes, and what do you want" he said, impatiently. The group felt the anger coming off him and took a step back.

"We were just wondering something" one of the teenagers said. Draco stared at him with a quizzical look.

"Which is" he replied, interest in his voice, the Gryfindor smiled and pointed to a picture of a beautiful blonde woman on his desk.

"We were wondering, who she is" The red tied teen asked. Draco grasped the picture and looked at it.

"This is my stunning girlfriend" Draco replied, his voice soft. The teenagers looked at him, with smiles.

"What's her name" one of them asked. Draco looked back at them.

"Luna Lovegood" he said, placing the picture back on the desk. The teens all looked at it.

"Wait, you mean Professor Loony Lovegood" a Hufflepuff said. Draco's look turned to one of anger.

"Don't you dare call her that. Yes, she's a little different, but she's not a loony" he snapped, the students shocked at his anger. "Now, return to your seats. Class is nearly over" he demanded.

XXX

Draco arrived at the Professors dormitory and saw Luna sitting at the far end of the room, talking to Hermione. He walked over to them and sat next to Luna, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hello" she said, a little scared from the suddenness. Draco smiled.

"Hello" he said. He looked over to Hermione. "Hey, Hermione" he said, with a small wave.

"Hey, Draco" she replied, returning the wave. She looked at the couple and gave a chuckle. "God I still can't believe it" she said. Luna looked at her.

"What" she asked. Hermione laughed.

"I still can't believe that you two, of all people, are in love" she explained. Luna and Draco looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"So how are you and Ron" Luna asked. Hermione sighed and looked at her feet.

"He's just... Perfect" she said, Luna and Draco smiled, as the fuzzy haired witch stared at the floor, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Anything interesting happen to you today" Luna asked Draco, who set his briefcase down beside him.

"Not really, some kids called you a loony, but I put them in their place" he replied, Luna smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you" she added. Headmistress McGonagall walked into the room and walked over to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy. I wasn't aware that you had any intentions of returning" she said. Draco turned his attention to her and stood.

"Headmistress" he said back. McGonagall smiled and chuckled.

"You're not a student here anymore. Call me Minerva" she said. Draco laughed and held out his hand, McGonagall grabbed it and shook. "It's good to see you again, Draco."

"It's good to see you too, Minerva" he greeted back. McGonagall walked over to Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione" she said, Hermione stood and hugged her.

"Hey, Minerva. It's so good to see you." McGonagall chuckled.

"You too, Miss Granger. I heard you've taken over as Potions Master" she said. Hermione nodded, with a smile. McGonagall smiled. "I'm proud of you." She turned to Luna.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood" she exclaimed. Luna smiled softly.

"Hello, Minerva" she said, in her Irish accent.

"What have you come back to do" McGonagall asked. Luna stood.

"I'm a Charm Master" she answered. McGonagall's face light up.

"That's fantastic, well done" she congratulated. McGonagall looked at the large grandfather clock, in the corner of the room. "My goodness is that the time, you need to get to your classes" she said, quickly. Draco picked up his briefcase and turned to Luna.

"Goodbye, darling" he said, sarcastically. Luna giggled and turned to Hermione.

"Bye, Hermione. It was nice seeing you again" she said, before walking out of the room, giving Hermione a wave.

Draco walked out of the room and into the mobs of students. He made his way through and managed to get to his room. He sat down behind his desk and placed his briefcase beside him. The door swung open and a sea of third-years barrelled their way into the room. Draco looked down at the desk and sighed.

"This is gonna be a long day."

**Authors Note**

**Hi, everybody. This is the second chapter in "The Battle For Love" so I hope you enjoy it. Criticism is welcome; I'm always looking for new ways to improve my writing.**

**Thanks for all the support. See ya later.**


	3. Relaxation

Relaxation

Draco walked through the door, exhausted and hungry. He lazily walked through the hall way, undoing his tie and placing it on the banister of the stairs. He made his way to the kitchen, setting his briefcase on the table. He turned to the fridge and a small smile crept onto his. He rubbed his hands together impatiently, giggling manically to himself. He gripped the white door and pulled it open. A small breeze of cold air hit him, cooling his warm skin. Happiness filled him when he saw a sandwich resting on a plate in the draw of the fridge.

"Brilliant" he exclaimed, grabbing the plate and lifting out of the fridge. He shut the door and walked over to the marble counter. He clicked on the kettle and placed the sandwich down. He reached up and opened a cupboard, grabbing a mug that said "Best Boyfriend". Draco smiled as he put it down carefully on the side. He grabbed the small boxes leant by the wall, marked "Coffee". He grabbed the teaspoon resting on the draining board and scooped up at the dark brown powder, letting it fall into the mug. The kettle was now steaming and the water bubbling. He grabbed the handle and poured the piping hot water into the mug. It mixed with the coffee mix, causing it to dye the water black. He stirred it in with the teaspoon. He leant over the counter and gripped the cold tap of the sink and turned it, making water fall from it. He positioned his mug under the flow of water and filled it to the top. He turned the tap of and picked up the plate again. He walked into the living room and sat down on the Dark green and blue, stripped sofa in the corner of the room. He grabbed the remote for the T.V and pushed the bright red button. "Let's see what the muggles have done today" he said, glumly. He hated the leaders of today, just last week; he heard that they were delaying bringing the troops in Afghanistan home by another three years. The T.V blinked on to the news. A middle-aged man in a suit was sat at a desk and talking about modern events that had happened that day. Draco sighed heavily and flicked the button on the remote, making the T.V blink again and a sitcom appeared on the screen. He smiled and chuckled at a joke that was told by one of the characters. He had no idea why he liked this show, but it was addictive. He bit into his sandwich, continuing to watch the screen. He sipped his bitter coffee. He smiled as a memory replayed in his head; Luna drank some of his coffee and said it's as bitter as him. He continued to eat his sandwich and drink his coffee quietly, all the while never tearing his sight away from the T.V. He turned the T.V off and lay on the sofa, kicking his polished, black, leather shoes off. He pulled out his wand from his black suit jacket. "Accio briefcase" he declared, there was a moment of silence than the sound of a briefcase sliding across the ground met his ears. He waited till it was close enough and grabbed it, clicking it open and peering inside. He grabbed the small leather bound journal that was inside and put the briefcase down on the floor. He opened the journal and grabbed the pen that was inside, and wrote.

"Wednesday, 20th of February. Today was tough; the pupils were out of control and were making fun of Luna. I- obviously- put them in their places. Nobody makes fun of Luna, except me. All those years of bullying at Hogwarts. All the things that happened. She was even kept prisoner in my house once, and she's still with me. Now, you have to be a complete loon to stay with someone like that, but she did; that's why I love her. I don't understand why I have to be stuck with the teenagers, McGonagall says it's because I have a higher tolerance level. If you ask me Luna has, because she's stuck with the first years and that is frustrating. Luna's good with kids, she's always had a way with them. Maybe we could have a couple of kids later on in life. No, what am I thinking; she wouldn't want children would she?" He stopped writing and thought.

"Would she" he asked himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the lock of the door click and the door open with a creek. The blonde beauty walked into the room and looked at Draco with a serious look.

"Draco, what have I told you about putting your feet on the sofa" she asked. Draco grinned and smiled.

"I don't know, darling. What did you say about me putting my feet up on the sofa" he said sarcastically. Luna's lips broke into a faint smile.

"I told you not to do it" she said, trying to make her voice serious, but wasn't working. Draco chuckled and was about to move, but before he could; Luna was on top of him with a sultry smile on her face. "But, since you're in this position; let's put it to good use" she said, huskily. Draco smiled and pulled her towards him.

"What a lovely idea, my little loony" he teased, kissing her on the lips. They pulled away and Luna started to grind her hips back and forth, above his. Draco groaned in bliss and started to remove her clothing, starting with her bright yellow vest. It was removed rather quickly, allowing Draco to run his hands over her smooth pale skin. He planted soft, butterfly kisses on her collarbone and of the dark blue, silk bra that covered Luna's breasts. Luna moaned softly, but decided to get her own back; by undoing Draco's trousers and sliding her hand down underneath his boxers, grabbing his manhood, making him flinch. He looked up at Luna, who still had that sultry smile on her face. She began to move her hand up and down slowly move her hand up and down, Draco moaning in response. Draco in turn; snaked his hand under her red skirt and rubbed against her womanhood. This caused Luna to gasp in shock. She looked down at him with lust filled eyes.

"Sneaky" she panted. Draco removed his black jacket and shirt, discarding them on the floor in a heap. He looked down and shuffled, so his trousers sank. He grabbed his wand from the floor and pointed it at Luna.

"Wingardium Leviosa" he said loudly. Luna flew up causing her to sequel. Draco just flicked his wand and the rest of Luna's clothing dethatched from her, leaving her bear. She floated down and landed in the same position she was in. They now both lay naked on the sofa.

"So much for foreplay" Luna said, in her husky voice. Draco thrust up slowly, entering her. A moan escaped Luna lips, followed by Draco's name, letting him know that he could continue. Luna rested her head on his chest, bucking her hips. Draco held her hips and sped up, groaning in satisfaction. Luna's pants became faster, her breath condensing on Draco's chest. She raised herself up, her hand knotting in her hair, as she bobbed up and down. Draco took this opportunity and sat up, putting his lips to her ear.

"I'm gonna make you scream like you did in the Room of Requirement" he said, darkly. Luna pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"I'd like to see you try" she challenged. Draco smiled wickedly and nodded. His thrusts sped up incredibly, slamming in and out of Luna so fast; it nearly made her pass out with pleasure. Draco looked at her with a smile.

"C'mon, scream you know you want to" he said, but Luna just shook her head and continued to pant.

"No way" she said playfully. Unbelievable, Draco's thrust increased in speed. Luna shut her eyes for fear that they'd fall out.

"Scream" Draco demanded. But, yet again; Luna just shook her head.

"No." Draco smiled at her determination.

"I will make you scream, loony" he said, darkly. Luna shook her head. Draco took one of her nipples in his mouth and started to suck roughly. Luna let out a small groan. Draco sped up again, causing the blonde beauty to squeal in pleasure. "SCREAM" he shouted.

"DRACO" she screamed as her orgasm released itself. Draco couldn't hold back anymore and released into her, making her screams louder. The couple lay there, revelling in their glory. "What a marvellous way to relax" Luna said, making them burst into fits of laughter.

**Authors Note**

**Whassup, dudes and dudettes. I'm back and I'm as crazy as ever. I wanted to give my masochist side have a bit of freedom so I wrote this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks for the support. See ya later.**


End file.
